Allure
by Kai's kitty
Summary: Some differences would result in taboo. Hibari should have known. 6918


Hello all!

Here is a small MukuHiba one-shot. I hope you'll find it enjoyable.

A/N: English is not my first language.

Disclaimer: KHR and the cover art of this one-shot do not belong to me.

 **Allure**

 **A MukuHiba one-shot**

Dino Cavallone and Rokudo Mukuro were complete opposites. Dino was pure sunshine while Mukuro was velvet darkness. Dino was sincere and honest while Mukuro was a cheating liar. Dino was awkward and clumsy while Mukuro was elegant and graceful. Dino had everyone while Mukuro had no one. The difference between them was just too great. But despite all those differences, they had one thing in common. They both were in a relationship with the aloof cloud guardian of the Vongola, Hibari Kyouya.

Dino was in an open and truthful relationship with the said guardian while Mukuro was in a secret sinful one and as ridiculous as the notion was, Hibari could not let either of them go because without one of them he would be incomplete. Or so he thought.

How and when he started to get attracted to Mukuro, Hibari couldn't exactly remember and didn't care to. He was in an official relationship without really wanting to be in it at that time. It was not like that he did not like Dino. He liked him a lot, although he would rather die to admit it to the blonde. But at some point during their relationship Hibari had ended up unsatisfied, both emotionally and physically. Dino was too kind and gentle and Hibari's type was _not_ kind and gentle. He enjoyed Dino's affections of course, but that was all. He needed something far more than that. He needed wildness, he needed fire, he needed _raw chaos_.

It was then that the skylark realized that Mukuro was giving him all those without trying or even _realizing_. He was the only one on par with him when it came to a fight. He was the only one who could make him lose his patience to the point of imagining a bloodbath. Hell, the man was the first and the only one who had brought him to his knees.

The first time they had sex was after a fight. Mukuro's touch was exotic. His lips were succulent and his skin was hot. He tasted like blood and depravity. His kisses were animalistic and biting, sending the cloud guardian into a delightful twisted euphoria. He _made_ Hibari submit to him, pulling his inky black hair backwards and nibbling hard on his neck, so hard that the Japanese man was sure it was going to bruise.

He made Hibari submit to him and caught the skylark in a wicked game of risqué pleasures and confusing emotions.

Something that Dino was not capable of, no matter how hard he tried.

Dino was handsome. No one could deny that. He had warm caramel eyes and his dark blonde hair was nice and soft to touch. He walked around in humble outfits. He was not a show off which Hibari was thankful for.

Mukuro on the other hand was the epitome of flamboyant. He had dark long silky hair which was kept in a loose ponytail most of the time and wore tight leather pants with knee high boots. His sense of fashion was flashy, too flashy for Hibari's liking.

At first it really bothered the cloud guardian. He was not comfortable with Mukuro's fancy clothes at all, especially when they were on a mission together. He could sense all eyes focusing on them and feel how women literally swooned over the illusionist. Not that he was jealous. But it was those times that he doubted himself and his feelings.

Love or lust? He could not figure out what he had with Mukuro at all.

Mukuro's eyes were unusual. One of them was an angry pool of red blood and the other was dark blue like ocean; inviting and frightening at the same time. He could show heaven and hell with those eyes. The red one was a one-way ticket to hell and the blue one was the ticket to heaven. He could play with anyone with those cold eyes. He could either agonize and torment them to the point of insanity or pleasure them to the point of false delusional rapture. He could do anything he pleased.

Hibari was hypnotized by those piercing eyes and no mattered how hard he tried, he found no way out.

The illusionist was not a romantic type. He loved danger and excitement. He loved adrenaline rush. That was why Hibari was not mentally prepared for being asked on a date by him. The mist guardian had appeared out of nowhere one day, kufufu-ing causally and saying "Hey Kyouya, let's go out tomorrow evening." And then he had disappeared in the mist, not waiting for the skylark's answer.

That was their first date. Mukuro had taken him to opera the following night. Hibari had never been to such a beautiful place and pleasing event before. Although he didn't understand a word of the performance, the perfection of it was enough for him to enjoy it genuinely.

Mukuro was very moody so they did not go on dates often, but when they did the illusionist would change into a complete different person. He would escort his Cloud to the best restaurants and choose the most luxurious wines and foods for him. He would walk with him under the moonlight, giving the skylark secretive and sensual smiles before kissing him softly on the lips. He would become the typical Italian lover, romantic and soft, something that he usually was not, minus the Italian part.

Slowly but surely, Hibari began to enjoy it. That was when he realized that he was practically _cheating_ on Dino. At first he had shrugged it off because he had thought what he had with Mukuro was just a small carnal fling and nothing more, but apparently it was not.

He knew that he should either stop or choose. He was a responsible and honorable man after all. Even though it was painful to let one of them go, he didn't want to act like a two-timer prostitute. The last straw was Mukuro's serious comment one day while he was lazily resting on his office's coach.

"Don't you think that it's time to choose Kyouya?"

Hibari's heart broke at that. Because he had already made his choice and he hated himself for it.

Dino Cavallone and Rokudo Mukuro were different. Even a blind man could see it. Dino was sweet hot chocolate while Mukuro was bitter wine. Dino's charms were benign while Mukuro's flesh was a bed of sensuality and eroticism. Dino could detox while Mukuro was toxic.

Dino was everything and nothing while Mukuro was nothing and everything.

Rokudo Mukuro was everything to Hibari Kyouya.

Thank you for reading. Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
